Wicked Sin
by DieTonightLiveForever
Summary: The new girl is a REAL man eater. Or maybe just for the blood. There will be blood, cursing, and possible sexual content. Possible character deaths, consider yourself warned!
1. Prologue

**Massie was a popular girl living a perfect life.**

"You want to go to Starbucks?"

"Mm, yes. That sounds delicious."

**Until the new kid came...**

"You don't know what you're messing with."

**And something seems a bit off**

"I think... I don't think she's stable."

"I think it's a lot worse than that."

**Massie will learn a new definition of terror**

"You're insane!"

"If you make one more word, I will kill you."

"What?! I'm with Massie, you're crazy."

"Is anyone really sane?"

**How many people will be dragged down...**

"Your neck!"

"What?"

"Your neck has bites on it!"

**Before the chaos will end?**

"When will you stop?!"

"I honestly, I'm really sorry, I don't know if I can."

"You must!"

"YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO IS IN DANGER, MASSIE!"

**But is there more than meets the eye?**

"I'm not telling you. I don't have to."

"Claire, now is not the time to be keeping secrets!"

**Starring...**

**Massie Block**

"I think... I think I wish I never met you."

**Claire Lyons**

"You don't understand! It's not me!"

"Who the hell else is it then?!"

**Josh Hotz**

"How does it feel to be a victim?"

"Pretty hot. I mean, it _was_ hot. The scars... eh, not so much.

**Cam Fisher**

"This can't be real."

"Oh it is."

**And Alicia Rivera**

"I think you are all insane."

x

x

x

_Coming soon,_

**Wicked Sin.**


	2. Chapter 1

I awoke to the sound of an extremely annoying screech, coming from my alarm clock. It was horrendously dreadful, and I groaned as I pulled the covers over my head. After a few more seconds and the noise didn't subside, I summoned the energy to press snooze. I pushed myself out of the covers cocoon and yawned while stretching.

I am Massie Jillian Block, and I don't do mornings. Especially, when last night I was told someone new was moving into this room with me. I groaned.

Now that we've got that out of the way, I have to get ready before school starts. I brightened up considerably. I had gone shopping yesterday and I couldn't wait to strut with these new cute clothes. As I glanced through my tops, I decided on a purple Tibi silk and lace trim top. I jogged over to my dresser thankful I got a single room, and drew out my new Sass & Bide's love-worn washed blue denim shorts. I looked down at my outfit before deciding it needed _something_. I screamed, "Eureka!" when I remembered my D&G leather biker jacket. For my shoes I knew I wanted Yves Saint Laurent's blue leather cage sandals to complete the look. If there is one thing I loved, it was fashion.

I quickly danced to the bathroom while my iPod was blearing Blink-182's old song Give Me One Good Reason. It was old, but I still loved it. Once I got into the bathroom, I looked at my hair. It looked like a mess, my hair was every where, and my amber eyes still seemed sleepy. I giggled to myself, debating whether I could trust myself to put the eyeliner on without poking my eye out.

I did my eye makeup smoky skillfully, and brushed my hair, and put it into a high ponytail. I slipped on some red lipstick. I grinned once I was done, quite pleased with my look. I pulled out my cell phone, LG Incite, checking my texts. Alicia text me once, and opened her message.

Alicia: new kids!

Massie: i no

Alicia: One girl and one guy

Massie: lets go see them the office

Alicia: k lol

Massie: see you in two seconds

I quickly closed my phone, and jogged out the door while grabbing my set of keys and a bag. I had to walk through a little campus to meet Alicia at the water fountain, we've met here every day since freshman year, a tradition that continues even into junior year. When I saw her, I grinned, she was all decked out in Ralph Lauren, her favorite designer. She waved to me, and I asked her, "You want to go to Starbucks?"

"Mm, yes. That sounds delicious." Alicia rubbed her tummy giggling. I laughed with her. Approximately three minutes later she spoke up again, "D and K won't be here today, by the way."

"What, why?" I asked as we neared the Starbucks. "It's not like they haven't flaked before, but why this time?"

She sighed for a second, "They say they've got 'important things' to do.' I have no idea what that means, but I don't believe it." I rolled my eyes.

Dylan and Kristen were our other friends. We weren't as close to them as we were to each other, but we used to be. We were until the pulled stunts like Dylan going out with my old boyfriend Derek, and Kristen going out with the other guy I liked. It just sort of happened so we forgave them.

"I don't want to talk about them." I said while giving my order to the person at Starbucks. "So, tell me about the new kids. And how do you know about this anyway?"

There was a pause in our conversation as Alicia directed her order to the barista. She then turned to me with a mischievous smile, "I'll never reveal my sources. And they are not brother and sister, seems like it's completely random. I looked at their folders when I was in the office and saw, they pretty much have the same schedule as you. I think their names were Claire Lyons and Josh Hotz... Don't quote me on that." She added laughing.

"Hmm, do you think they're in the office now? If they are coming today?" I asked.

"Point!" Alicia yelled, with her point finger. Then she giggled, as we took our drinks and one muffin each. "Let's go." She then groaned. "I hate walking."

-

The office is a small building in the middle of the grounds. On average, most people don't visit it much, as a result, not many people work here, so if there is a rush be prepared for a long wait. The place was curiously empty save for two figures standing. We saw the back of a short blond girl who had on a Mint Jodi Arnold ruffle mini dress that contrasted greatly with her silver blond hair. She had on a black blazer over that, with black fishnets and ankle boots. The slightly victorian dress looked awesome with the fashion forward accessories. Quite frankly I was insanely jealous, mostly because I had saw this dress before and had wanted to get it.

"--I came from Orlando, so I think it's a bit cold here, yes." The beautiful blond girl said talking to the totally hot boy standing next to her. If she was from Orlando, though, she sure was missing a tan, I've never seen anyone so pale in my life. "So, why'd you move here?" She asked him, while glancing back at us when we entered, despite the fact that we hardly made a noise.

" 'Cause I got expelled." He laughed as if he was proud of this accomplishment. I rolled my eyes. "Parents sent me here as a last chance. If I get kicked out of here, then I'm going straight to boot camp. I won't get expelled from here, not knowing there are such pretty girls here." He was flirting shamelessly, and she was laughing. I grit my teeth, even her laugh was pretty.

Her pretty pink lips were twisted into a grin, but there was something dark lurking in her sky blue eyes. "Charmer." She accused.

He was about to say something else, but Alicia interrupted, by saying, 'ahem!', successfully catching both their attention. I could tell by the look in Alicia's eyes that she thought he was cute, and 'Claire' or whatever her name was, could tell because she scowled. The boy was now checking Alicia out, which caused her to scowl even more. Alicia began sweetly, "We heard there were going to be new students, so we thought we'd help you out with your

classes." She said it as if she cared about both of them, but she was looking the boy in the eye as she said it.

"That is so nice of you, I'm Claire. This boy here is Josh." She said while smiling sweetly at everyone. Argh, I knew, I just knew, I would end up being friends with her. She was pretty, she dressed way nice, and she was nice. I hated nice people, if you say something sarcastic, you automatically feel bad. She handed us her schedule, her nails were painted black. Josh handed them to me, also. I looked at her schedule, then his.

"My names Massie. Massie Block." I smiled at both Josh and Claire. "Oh, Claire, I love your dress!"

She beamed. "I know! I love your outfit." Yes, we would certainly be friends. Then a bell rang, interrupting our conversation. Ugh, I hate those bells. So. Much. It had to be loud enough for the whole campus to hear it, so it was crazy loud if you were by the building.

"That's the five minute bell, so since it looks like the three of us have the same class," I consulted their schedules while nodding. "Yep, we're going to study hall. It's pretty cool, you can do basically anything you want. The teacher doesn't really care, even if she did, it wouldn't matter, the class is too large."

Claire started a conversation once we got closer to the actual school, "This school is so pretty. Is it supposed to look so... Rococo? Whatever, it's gorgeous."

"Don't I know it, this school is the pride and joy of the town, it was built in 1911, with the Rococoness because the architect said that it was the prettiest style out there. I guess it's true because our school has been one of the most beautiful over and over through the years." I gagged at the fact that I knew all of this, while Claire giggled.

"So... what was that girls name before?" Josh asked, and Claire looked pissed. Josh didn't seem to notice as he said, "She seemed cool."

Claire was on my right side and Josh was on my left so I heard her mutter, "It's because of the boobs, isn't it?" I laughed with her, Claire may be as pretty as Alicia and I, but she definitely can't compete with us in that department, she was as flat as a board. Josh looked confused but neither of us filled him in and he didn't say anything.

"She's Alicia Rivera." I informed Josh, a smile still on my face from Claire's remark. By now we had entered Study Hall, and I sent Claire and Josh up to the teacher while I sat down in my seat, next to my friend, Cam Fisher.

"Hey Cam," I said, grinning at him. I just then noticed I still had my Starbucks drink with me so I idly took a sip of it. "New meat," I said cheerfully.

He turned around in his seat. "Well, the girls pretty." Cam remarked. I rolled my eyes, snorting. I wasn't worried, though. Cam never took any interest in girls. That's part of the reason he and I were friends. I had originally had a crush on him, but he caught on and said that he would never care for a girlfriend (or boyfriend, he admitted after I pestered him). He was one of the few guys that could get past hormones, and I liked that. I still kind of had a crush on him, I would admit to that, but it's not like I would ever tell him that.

I then turned to look at Claire and Josh, and noticed they were walking back. I kicked the freshman out of their seats, they were now Claire and Josh's seats. "Hey guys, this is Cam Fisher."

Claire and Josh smiled at him, Claire said, "Hello." Then after a beat said, "Is that a Muse shirt? Oh, they are great, right?" I rolled my eyes again, if there's one thing Cam loved, it's people talking to him about bands. He's what you would call a music lover.

He beamed. "I know they are awesome..." Then he continued with something else about the band I didn't understand, and didn't really try to. It left me and Josh without a conversation.

"So..." I began, hoping he would do the rest.

"...So..." He replied.

I rolled my eyes, and slammed my hands down Cam's desk, catching Claire and Cam off guard. "Since I know _nuh-thing_ about Josh and Claire, let's play Truth!"

"What... what is Truth?" Josh asked.

"It's Truth Or Dare without the dare." Claire explained, said uninterested.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, but a little enthusiasm would be nice. So, I'll go first. Claire, since I'm sitting closest to you, What's your biggest fault?" I was curious, so very curious. She looked perfect, what could her fault be? Would I be bad for exploiting it? Oh yes, I would be.

Claire chuckled. "Seriously?"

"Very seriously." Josh replied, winking at her.

"Serious as a heart attack," Cam and I chimed in at the same time, then highfived each other. "Remember," I added, "If you don't do this, you get a dare. And the dare will be much worse than this."

Claire rolled her eyes, and laughed, and I noticed two of her teeth were extremely sharp. "Oh dear, well, I'm a bit of a man eater." She added with a wink.

There was a silence. Josh broke it by adjusting his Yankee's hat then saying, "Seriously? You wouldn't look like it at all." She flashed him a seductive smile, "Okay, point taken."

Cam looked at her with raised eyebrows, giving everybody a view of his gorgeous eyes, "Props for admitting I guess, but wow. Didn't see that coming."

Claire just giggled and shrugged, "I don't mean to do it. Enough about me though, Josh why'd you get expelled from your school?" She sounded bored when she added this last part. That was the weird thing. Sometimes she sounded completely into the conversation, other times she sounded so bored with it.

Josh had the decency to look embarrassed here, "I, uh, streaked." Everybody burst out laughing here, except for Claire who looked like she would rather be asleep. "I got, y'know, dared to."

"Did you at least make them pay for the show?" Cracked Claire with her voice thick with sarcasm. This got everyone going back into hysterics.

"Okay," Josh said, eager to divert the attention from himself, "Cam, your turn. Uh, How many girls have you gone out with your whole life? You look like you would be quite the play boy."

"None." Cam said, shrugging, and in a voice that implied he didn't care to talk about it. "Alright, Massie. Ugh, I don't know what to dare you." Cam had expressed his disinterest in this game before when Alicia and I had played it, and I know he had no enthusiasm for it this time either. "Claire, you're a girl. Why don't you give her a truth?"

Claire thought for a moment, after a moment she decided. "Would you rather live forever in apathy or a regular life with happiness? I guess you can all answer," She added when everybody obtained a thoughtful look on their face. "There really is no right or wrong."

I paused for a second before I answered her question. "Well, that's a kind of strange question, but I'd have to say... Regular life with happiness." I said, shrugging. "What's the point of a long life without happiness. Oh God, I sound so lame."

"I'm going to have to agree with Massie on this, I would prefer a happy filled life." Cam said.

"Hmm, living forever would be cool, yeah, but I think life is better living when you're happy." Josh said, sounding satisfied. He then glanced at Claire, "What about you, Claire?"

"Immortal." She replied without hesitation. I mean, I understand what you guys are saying, but why be forgotten?" Claire mused as if she wasn't paying attention to Cam, Josh, and I. We kind of blinked, Claire had been full of surprises , she never gave us the answer we suspected. "I would rather live knowing that I can learn from other mistakes made by the _world_. And it's nice not dying. That sucks." She added, a small trace of bitterness in her voice.

"...Okay. Chocolate or Vanilla?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, how original."

-

Claire and Josh were getting away swimmingly in their classes, which I had the supreme pleasure of being with them. The teachers all fell in love with Claire, except for Ms. Desser, but she was an old senile woman always believing vampires were in every corner of the school. The girls adored Josh Hotz, many saying he stayed true to his last name. I wasn't very pleased, I should add. With these two new kids, Claire getting all the attention from the guys and Josh getting it for the girls, I was getting none of it. And that to me, is a waste of a class. That was an outrage.

But I didn't say anything, but I did my best to allow everyone to see my beautful outfit, of which I only got _one_ compliment. That must be like... a record for me. How disappointing. Once class let out, it was time for lunch. I glanced to the side, my amber eyes noticing Josh was waiting for Claire to put all her things away. If Claire was a man eater, she's certainly eaten Josh alive. Alicia would not be pleased with this, but it's not as if she didn't have half the boy population in love with her anyway, and it may very well have something to do with her boobs, as Claire stated. Not saying Alicia isn't extremely pretty because she is.

"It's lunch time, guys, C'mon." I tapped my foot impatiently, just as Claire stood up.

"I'm ready!" She beamed at me. She's back in her good mood. Weird. I glanced at Josh to see if he noticed, but he was too busy tying his shoes to notice the look I was giving him. "I'm so glad you're helping us, Massie. That's so sweet of you." She grinned at me, but I can't help but notice how sharp two of her teeth looked, before I blinked and they were gone.

Inside I knew something about Claire Lyons, if that is her name, was wrong. Something off, if you will. I wouldn't doubt it, honestly. Some times she was the sweetest person I knew, other times she couldn't care, and she was malicious. I would be keeping a close eye on her, that's for sure. Until she shows me she should (or can) be trusted.


	3. Chapter 2

_Do you want me to do a chapter in Claire's point of view? If you do, what about for every two chapters of Massie's point of view, we get one Claire? I have no idea. If you have any ideas just tell me.  
_

_Also, do you guys want pairings? I have some ideas for pairings already in my head, but I think it's pretty plain what they are. But, there is no guarantee that it's how the story will end! _

_Thanks for reading and for the reviews. :)  
_

-

By the time school was out, pretty much everyone knew about the new totally popular couple. They weren't a couple in that sort of sense but everyone could tell it would be just a matter of time. I wonder how the two felt about that, their life out in the open for everyone to see. I couldn't see Claire, who was so charismatic, anything but popular. Same with Josh, who was now friends with pretty much everyone on the soccer team.

But this brings me back to my earlier thought. Claire is a good person it seems, but she has her moments. Like when we were at lunch... I thought back to what happened, word for word, trying to see if there was some key in Claire's behavior. Maybe there was something I was missing. Something that would explain how and why Claire's moods changed so frequently.

-

Alicia had secured a table for the three of us, and Claire was talking to Griffin when we were walking to the table. Josh wasn't happy about that, so he eagerly flirted right back with Alicia, much to Claire's chagrin once Griffin had left. After a moment, she released a big gulp of breath and said, "Hey, I'll get us some food, 'kay?" She had noticed that none of us had food. Normally popular kids waited till everyone else had gotten their food, because that's when they started setting out for the new lunch and it was always better. But, Claire was so adorable and likable I think it would only help her if she did something so dorky.

"Can you get a turkey burger for us, please?" I asked her, reaching for my wallet to pay for the nourishment. She stopped me, shaking her head smiling, her blond hair shaking from side to side.

"No need, Mass. I've got this." She giggled while she walked off, her feet barely touching the floor, her steps graceful. I watched her for a moments, wary that she would need my alpha status to help her, but it wasn't necessary. Everyone was falling over themselves to let her skip them in the line. She giggled and curtsied them, joking as she paid for our food. I noticed she only grabbed three turkey burgers. I saw Alicia's eyes narrow in on this. Alicia really wasn't a bad person, she was insanely nice if she was your friend. And if you are competing with her for a guy... watch your back is all I can say.

She danced back to our table, the fabric of her dress, swishing around her legs. She set the tray down, and was about to take her seat before she stopped. She looked supremely worried for a moment, before she finally breathed out, "I think I left my bag in the crazy teachers room. Let me go and get it." She rushed out of their, faster than I had ever seen her go, dodging bystanders.

"She is so weird!" Alicia finally said, sniffing at her food before she bit into her food, put it down and added a squirt of ketchup.

"What?" Josh said looking at her and crinkling his brow. Claire had been nothing but polite to them so far.

"She looks so _pale _but she says she's from Fuh-lorida? Puh-lease. She's lying to impress you, Josh. And she is so anorexic! She just skipped over there when she didn't even get herself food. And what's with all the black? Is she an _effing_ goth or something, seriously." It should be noted we didn't have time to tell her to shut up, Claire was right behind her drinking from a big thermos taking sips from it while eying Alicia amusedly, but she never gave us an opening. Just as Alicia started her rant, "And don't get me started on--"

Claire interrupted her, letting Alicia know she was there. "Please, continue." As Alicia just kind of gasped for a second. Claire gave her the most evil look I have ever seen. "Look at me. Do you really want to do this?" Her eyes were dark, maliciousness was lurking in them, and the moment Alicia saw them she would get the hell out of Dodge. Alicia quickly jumped up, faster than I had ever seen _her_ run before, while Claire just sat there once she left, calmly sipping from her thermos. After a moment she accidentally got some on her and quickly wiped it away with a napkin, but I noticed that it was bright red. I looked over to see if Josh had noticed, but he was too busy listening to music.

Why did he always miss the suspicious things? I folded my arms over my lap as Claire poked Josh until he shared an ear bud with her. They giggled, and I frowned. It didn't bother me being left out because I knew that they would definitely talk to me if they thought I felt that way. The thing that bothered me was Alicia's attitude. I sighed, and flicked my amber colored (also recently highlighted) hair. I knew she was going to be mad at me for not coming after her, but that was too bad. Claire freaked me out too much right now for me to leave.

-

I considered the possibility of multiple personalities... but I don't think so. I was still pondering this as seventh period ended. This was the one class I didn't have with Claire and Josh, who didn't have it together, either. "What's the answer to the problem, Massie?" My teacher asked.

"Uh. X=3." I guessed, I had no idea what they were doing in this class, I took a wild shot in the dark. The teacher stared at me for a moment before explaining why I was wrong and exactly why I wouldn't excel in that class. "Stupid cow." I muttered loud enough for a group of people to hear around me, and they snickered. Alicia was supposed to be in this class with me.

She however, was not in attendance. Kristen was though, and she kept waving her phone under her desk trying to get me to text her but I ignored her. I know she just wanted me to give her the scoop on the new kids, but I wouldn't acknowledge her.

Once class ended, Kristen strutted up to me, finally saying, "Hey, Mass."

"Hey, Kris." I said to her. "Sorry I didn't the table was too full for you to sit with us at lunch. Claire and Josh were there." I said shrugging in a 'what can you do' manner. "I think next time we'll just take more tables." I have no idea why I kept talking about them to her. It was like word vomit, and I knew it was exactly what she wanted. There wasn't anything really wrong with Kristen, I know, but it was a little awkward for me to be around her sometimes. I feel like I can't trust her that much. I know it hurts her, but it hurt me when she stole away the guy _she knew_ I liked. Needless to say, drifted, but I still definitely enjoyed talking to her. Kristen was one of those super smart girls with a pixie cut styled messily on her head.

"I totally will." She bobbed her head, nodding. "Tomorrow, for sure. Oh wait, that's saturday, right? Why don't we all meet at a restaurant? I want to meet Josh. He's hot." She added in a signature laugh. I knew she would say that but it didn't bother me in the least. However, if I had been Claire or Alicia... things probably would have not gone so well. This I think is probably true, Claire looks pretty possessive, but Alicia isn't unless she sees someone as a threat. I'm pretty moderate on that kind of thing. My boyfriend can have friends that are girls... but if I catch so much as one spare glance. I will be furious.

"He's pretty much got the girlfriend spot covered by Claire," I predicted, returning to the conversation at hand. "I have no idea what happened, I guess they just clicked? They've been inseparable ever since. And he's flirt with Alicia too, so he's a bit of a charmer," I informed her, borrowing Claire's word for him previously. It was weird how fast they fit together, it was as if they were made to be together. I wanted to scoff, but is it really impossible to find your soulmate in highschool, really? I've seen some people who seem really genuine about the people they are with. The problem with this relationship, I would guess, would be Claire would treat him as a regular friend, and Josh would get clingy. I know that scenario too well, except normally I'm in Josh's place, not Claire's.

Kris pouted. "Oh well." We looked around, the classroom was cleared. We giggled as we left. I mentioned to her that I should find Claire so I can show her where the dorm would be. "I want to meet her!" Kris said giggling. It was times like this that I remembered why I had been friends with Kristen in the first place, but I hated when she flirted with guys. There was a time and a place for that.

As we walked outside I looked up to the bright sky. "It's cleared up a lot since this morning! It looked so dark, I was for sure it would rain. Ah, it feels so nice and warm. I want to sun bathe." I pouted. "You should do it with me! And Claire! Yay!" I have no idea why I was so happy, the sun does that to me I guess, just like the moon allegedly brings the wild side out in people. Not that I believed that.

A little after I said that, in the park section we found Claire spread out under the bleachers. She was flipped onto her back, and she looked grumpy, and perhaps had small red splotches on her small amounts of exposed skin. When we approached her, me expressing my concern for her, she just groaned and said, "Why is it so sunny? It was perfectly fine this morning."

"There was a storm passing through," Kristen said, "But it never touched here. Are you okay?" Kristen knelt down next to her, checking her pulse. "That's...that's weird." Kristen squinted. "I can't find your pulse." She moved her hands to her neck before Claire moved it.

She gave her an apologetic smile before she got to her knees and slowly stood up. "Sorry," She began, "The sun, eh, the sun I'm allergic to." She explained. "I can't stay out in it for long or hives will show up. Anyway," Claire said, turning to Kristen, "I'm Claire." She stuck her hand out for Kristen to shake. And Kristen obliged.

"Kristen." She said grinning.

And then just like that the two were friends, which is more than I can say for Claire and Alicia. The incident at lunch pushed it's way into my head, but I screamed mentally that I didn't want to see it again. "Actually, Claire, you're sharing a dorm with me, so why don't I show you the way? I'm sure the movers have already taken your stuff in here, hmm?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't really have much, but yeah, it's in there."

-

Once we dropped Kristen off at her dorm, we walked to mine, we got sidetracked a few times by talking to people but we made it there in less than a half in hour. I like to think it's progress.

Once we got inside, Claire immediately regained her energy, her skin lost it's angry red marks, returning back to it's pale color. "Oh, it's so cute! Who decorated it?"

"I did." I stated proudly. In the seventh and eighth grade I went through a minor obsession with the color purple. After awhile, I started adding more colors, my favorite colors at this moment were Gold, Black, and White. I painted the walls light purple to match the gold fixtures in the room, with white and black things tossed around the room. If I do say so myself, it looks fabulous.

Claire cooed, "Aww, it's gorgeous."

"Thanks," I said back to her, tossing my leather jacket on my bed. The rooms were big enough so that we could take the two beds and put them a good distance away from each other, both of them flipped a different way, so no one would feel like they were being stared at.

"So, Massie, got you're eye on anyone?" Claire asked me, sucking on her last finger absently. "There are a lot of cute guys and girls here. Everyone is so good looking, that's for sure. Josh is the cutest." She nodded as if this were a fact.

I mentally groaned. I knew she would ask the question eventually, but I didn't really want to know. "I do kind of have a crush on someone," I admitted, shrugging. "I liked Cam, but he said he wouldn't date anybody. Ever. So, until he decides to break that, I'm going to be dateless." And I did still like him. He was so handsome, his personality was awesome, at least I thought it was. Some girls say he's too sarcastic, but I like him the way he is. We first met at a Halloween party and we've been friends ever since.

Claire smirked at me for a second. "I knew you liked him, his eyes are mad gorgeous." While I didn't necessarily approve of the fact that she was speaking about him in such a positive way, I couldn't help but agree. "I don't like anybody yet." She smiled pleasantly at me.

"What, seriously? You were with Josh the whole time!" I find it hard to believe she didn't like Josh, but then again, she did say she was a man eater. Somehow I didn't doubt that now. "I guess he's got Alicia then, right?" I feel bad for Josh, now though. What it sounds like to me is that he's getting ultimately played by a pretty cunning girl. He's not the first one it's happened too, though, and he certainly won't be the last.

Claire scowled, "Maybe I do like him then." There was a laugh bubbling up from me, and after I released it, our conversation stopped. "That was a really catty thing for her to do. You know that right, right?" I knew she would mention it at one point, but I couldn't help but find it a little sad that the two of my friends couldn't get along.

"She's sorry," I said, apologizing for her. "It's not that she has anything against you, she... she just likes Josh." I laughed, in a nervous, awkward way. "She's like that sometimes when the guy she likes is... y'know, liked by another girl." I did my best to get her to forgive her, but I don't think there is anything to excuse that.

Claire knew what I was doing so she just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well she doesn't have to worry, I don't like Josh." Then she went back to texting none other than Josh, of course. I rolled my eyes.

-

**TO: Students attending BOCD**

**FROM: Administration**

**SUBJECT: Of Urgent Importance**

We regretfully inform you the passing of a beloved teacher, Mrs. Jodie Desser. She has been with us for 26 years and now that she is gone the school _Wh_now knows how lucky we were to have her. She was found dead with blood missing, with two small puncture wounds. Police are considering foul play, if you have seen Mrs. Desser between the times of 12:30 and 4:00, please inform the office.

The students are safe, as they always are, we just wish to inform you of extra precautions. Don't talk to strangers. Lock doors. Remember, you are in a safe environment, and we are sure the passing of Mrs. Desser is just a terrible accident. A memorial will be on Monday, from 8:30 to 10:00, be sure to stop by, you will be excused from class. Only inform parents of what you know to be a fact, and if you wish, tell them to contact the school at the numbers your parents and you have been given.

The suggested action would be continue your day as usual. We suggest doing everything with two people, if the situation calls for it. Especially if you are going to be alone somewhere.

-

_Who do you think killed Mrs. Desser? And. what do you think it was? Hah, I bet everyone knows by now._


	4. Chapter 3

None of us really talked about Ms. Desser's death, I tried to with Claire but it freaked her out too much. I kept asking her and she was shaking, the look on her face, it was terrible. Something about it seemed a little strange, almost as if she wasn't sad for the passing, but scared, more terrified, really. We decided that we would go to the memorial on Monday, just to pay our respects for the teacher. I could tell Claire didn't really want to go but she agreed.

Right now it was about 7:00, and Cam, Josh, Claire, and I had decided that we would go have dinner somewhere. I slipped on a Mixed-stripe Jersey dress from Marc by Marc Jacobs, with a lot less enthusiasm then I normally did for fashion. From my closet I grabbed a pair of Christian Louboutin's new Simple Pumps. Claire exited the bathroom, and I saw her glance at my outfit. "Very cute," She said smiling at me," But she didn't seem very happy.

I looked at her outfit. She had on a black DKNY stretch twill color block dress, paired with a pair of simple black flats. "Can't you wear anything but black?" I asked her, giggling. "You do look nice, though." She seemed to have an affection with all things black, despite complimenting me on all my outfits, and I hardly ever wore black.

"Black is the color of mourning." She explained. "Besides," Claire giggled, "it's slimming."

"Color of mourning?" I shivered, "How morbid! What are you mourning? You were wearing black on the first day, remember?" I remember, she had on that gorgeous dress that looked fabulous.

She just shrugged. "Do you want to go soon?" We were meeting the guys under the tree, at the water fountain, same place as always. I text Alicia to come but she said 'dnt invite me if shez goin'. I could understand why Alicia didn't want to see Claire, I thought she was a little strange and possibly creepy also, but most of the time she was a great person. "It's not like I'm in a rush though, if you aren't ready, oh wait! I forgot my make up!" She dashed back into the bathroom, her blond hair flowing behind her elegantly.

I picked under my nails absently until she came out around a minute later. Her eyes were now loaded with black eyeliner, her eyes dark. Her lips were painted a dark red, she of course looked awesome. I glanced down at my cell phone, it was time to go. I shoved it in my bag, before saying finally while standing up, "Yeah, let's go." We walked calmly into the setting sun, until we reached the water fountain.

Cam and Josh were already there, dressed nicely. We weren't doing anything fancy, just dinner, but I still blushed like I was going on a double date. "So, where do you guys want to go?" Chirped Claire once we arrived.

"Well," Cam began, glancing at her, "There's a restaurant on the outside of campus, and I signed us out already, so we can just leave." I really tried not to be jealous he was talking to her, but it was hard not to talk to her! She always looked so flawless and beautiful, and it drove me insane. Josh noticed too, all his focus was on her. He had even taken his Yankees hat. Claire spent most of her time talking to him, ignoring his flirts. You could easily tell she was still shaken by the death, and I felt suspicious. She had gone to Mrs. Desser's room after class... I blinked and shook my head. I'm just being ridiculous.

Claire couldn't possibly take anyone in a fight, she looks so dainty, so weak. Even I could beat her. She would never be able to kill someone. I bit my lip, trying to distract myself. I counted to five, and soon I could hear the iron taste of my blood coming from my lip. I sucked on it for a moment before I noticed Claire staring at my lips intently, flinching.

"I'm so fucking hungry," I heard her murmur, I didn't say anything though, as she probably assumed I didn't hear her. But then she looked at me and smirked. I blinked, then I shivered. I can't explain how scared or how alone I felt at that moment. I breathed fast for a moment before I finally returned back to my regular self. I have no idea why, or how, but there is something very dark and wrong about my roommate. She seems so normal, something is wrong.

-

I had been doing my best to ignore her, which wasn't hard. She spent the whole time talking to Cam and Josh, anyway, and I hadn't spoken much as we waited for our food at Sushi Samba. I didn't feel comfortable, I didn't feel safe. Claire was now being sarcastic again, getting along with Cam's personality and Josh adding in whatever he felt like it. They were all having a swell time, but I wasn't. I didn't want to share a room with Claire.

I didn't want to be in the same room with her. I don't think she killed Ms. Desser, but is it only because she doesn't look like she could take her. I grabbed my sprite and took a long drink of it. The rush of caffeine cleared my head. I giggled, I must be insane. Seriously, Claire? Kill someone? How wild is that? I thought about telling Claire, and how hilarious it was, but I would hold my tongue. "Hey, guys..."

"Hey, what?" Claire and Cam answered at the same time before they laughed.

"Do you know about Ms. Desser? Like her death or anything?" I asked finally. I was curious. Even if I had ruled Claire out as a suspect, didn't mean everybody else was getting off free. "I'm really curious, like... how did this happen in the school... Don't we have cameras?"

"I don't know anything." Claire said innocently.

"That's the thing, though. About the cameras," Cam began, "the school was getting them repaired so they were all shut off with security guards roaming around. "So, yes, if you could get passed the guards, there is a definite chance that someone could kill Ms. Desser. If that's what you're asking." Cam was an office worker during one of his periods, so I could see how he knew this.

"That's kind of creepy... Man, Right when I join a new school a teacher dies? That is so wild, dude." Josh said, biting his lip. "That's freaky." There was a pause for a second before he added, excited, "Hey! Claire, didn't you go see Ms. Desser?"

Claire widened her eyes, "Uh, no." Looking at Josh. Josh and her sat on one side together, then Cam and I in another.

Josh blinked, "Yes you did," He said slowly, "Because you forgot your bag, remember?"

Cam was watching the whole exchange, interested. I remembered briefly that he wasn't at lunch with us. I noticed Claire was getting nervous, she's probably scared that Josh was going to think she did it. She couldn't have, Josh wouldn't be stupid like I was. Claire then blinked and looked confused over Josh's shoulder and said, "Hey... what is that?" Both Cam and I craned our necks to look behind us, trying to find something that would cause Claire to even be slightly curious.

"I don't see anything..." I said, turning around in time to see Josh and Claire separate. I looked at them confused for a second, before I noticed Josh's euphoric expression and he had patches of smeared lipstick smeared on his lips, and Claire's was coming off. I snickered and gave Claire a high five. Cam didn't say anything but Josh just seemed pleased.

'And that's how you distract a boy,' Claire mouthed to me, while winking at Josh. Once again I felt a ping of pity for him, he was getting played so bad by a girl who has really no romantic attraction to him. That would be embarrassing and hurtful, I think. I glanced over at him, he was trying to have a conversation with Claire but she wasn't paying too much attention.

Then the waitress came by with our check.

We split the bill and head out, eager to make it home before dark, just in case there was a killer hiding out somewhere.

-

"Hey, Claire?"

"Yeah?" Josh and I were alone now. After we had ditched Massie and Cam at their dorms, we both agreed we weren't tired at all, and we were both up for sneaking around the campus. How exciting. I glanced over him. Josh was supremely handsome, that was for sure. He would make someone happy one day, he was gorgeous, he was nice, and he was way cool. I was quite pleased he was one of my friends at this new, big, scary school. What with the death recently, that just freaks me out so much.

"Why'd you do that?" Josh was looking at me now, so I turned to face him. His eyes were bright and shiny and his lips were red and parted. "I mean, don't get me wrong!, it was nice and all, but... why?"

I looked at him confused, "What are you talking about? We just went out to eat? I'm sorry?" I had no idea what he was talking about. Nor, why he looked so sad that I couldn't recall it. I wanted to say he made it up but I think that'd just make him angry.

"When you kissed me." He finally said, sounding extremely frustrated. "God, if I knew you were going to act dumb, I wouldn't have bothered to bring it up." I blinked, my eyes widened. W-we kissed? I felt embarrassed, I didn't think I liked Josh that way, but then why did I do it? And why couldn't I remember it.

"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry." I whispered to him. I didn't have the guts to tell him that I really didn't remember it, and that I probably wouldn't have if I knew the situation. I mean, it was insane! "I'll make it up to you later, I swear." I promised to him. I had no idea what I'd do, but it would have to be something that would make him forgive me for apparently leading him on, even though I don't remember anything from it at all.

"No, you can make it up to me now." Josh said, pushing the hair out of his eyes. I looked into his deep brown eyes. They were determined, I squirmed. "Kiss me."

I coughed, while that didn't seem so surprising now that he had mentioned it, I didn't know if I wanted to do it or not. I teetered on my flats. I wanted to keep my friend, but I didn't want Josh to be my boyfriend. What a drag. "If I do, kiss you, I mean, would you still be my friend?" I asked him finally, not looking at his eyes, instead at his lips. They did look nice.

"Definitely," he said, his voice gruff. I didn't know if I believed him. But I had to ask myself, would he lie just so he could kiss me. Of course, any guy would, I'm sure, but was he telling the truth. I didn't want to do this! I whined inside my head. I wasn't some man eating skank! I didn't know what to do. I could trust his word and do it... or risk losing my friendship with Josh. I scowled, as the choice practically made itself.

And while I'm not necessarily proud of this moment, I leaned in and our lips clumsily crashed. It was warm and absolutely delicious and we stayed like this for awhile, just making out by the water fountain, before he finally, half drug me to the water fountain (my legs felt like jelly) before he sat on it and pulled me on his lap. He clumsily trailed his kisses down my neck as I moaned. Some part of my mind remembered that this was wrong, that I didn't want this, but it felt too good to say nice. My head was filled with him. So I was just content to say, "Josh," and sigh happily. My fingers moved to his jacket and he shrugged it off and I said to him, "This is wrong," but I rubbed my hands up and down his chest, anyway. Breathing in his scent. My mind was screaming that something bad would happen, but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stop, so instead I moved my lips to his neck, his delicious neck... and bit down my fangs. The iron taste of blood filled my senses, but I wasn't disgusted, or repulsed, it was the exact opposite. I was even more turned on now, as I moved my face to kiss him hard on the lips.

I looked him in the eyes, and they seemed glassy, he seemed out of it, but thoroughly enjoying it. I returned back to the wound I had left on him, sucking even more blood out of it, as I scratched at his back, rubbing my body against his. "Claire," He moaned and I smirked. The whole process of getting this way, was SO! much better than fighting for it. This way, me and the victim of my choosing, always gets a little treat.

We fooled around for an hour more before I had taken too much blood and Josh was exhausted, he probably would be. I did take a lot, you can still see the stain on my dress of his blood. He won't even have enough energy for his cold shower tomorrow morning, hah! He leaned on me as we walked to his dorm, the whole time me snickering at how easy he was. "Oh, Josh, what are we going to do with you?" I pushed him into his room, faster than the visible camera could watch and entered it with him. I pulled his shirt and jacket off, before taking off his pants and putting him in a new pair of pajama bottoms. He didn't need to know _exactly_ what happened at the fountain. Besides, I scoffed, it was his fault. His idea, if I do recall. The only thing he would remember was us making out. He would probably make something up for how tired and possibly queasy he would be tomorrow but that's cool. I couldn't care less what he made up.

I inspected his bite for a moment, before I sunk my fangs in once more, just to let people know, _this boy is mine._ I jumped out the window of his room, and halfway through on the small trail, my confidence bubbling inside my body. I felt so rejuvenated, so alive! The iron rich blood filled me, completed me. I giggled as I sneaked into Massie and my dorm. At times, I thought she could see something, sense something, be able to tell something was wrong. But she couldn't believe it, I knew she wouldn't. She always brushed it off, not ready to believe it.

I'm sure it is hard accepting the fact that you're living with a vampire, but if I can deal with it, she can. When I jumped in through the window, Massie was asleep, and she had kicked the blankets to her knees, I guessed she was still cold so I pulled the blanket over her, bringing it up to her shoulders. I giggled. She was just so cute, if I were a guy, she would be my victim. I thought back to what she said about her crush on Cam. I planned not to mess with him, he definitely was cute, was cool, and did have good taste in music, but Massie had dibs. Hey, even I can understand that! As I snuggled deep into my bed, I wondered what kind of situation I had wormed Claire into. She's guaranteed to have a relationship with Josh now, whether she wants to or not. He was bit, she'll be drawn to him.

After a stroke of genius I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my iPod Touch and scrolled till I saw the blink-182 albums. I fell asleep listening to Mark and Tom, of course the best way to sleep. It was filled with dreams of Josh, music, and fountains.

-

I woke up embarrassed. There's nothing like waking up from a nice dream of making out with a cute boy and realizing it was real. I squirmed uncomfortably in my dress. Was I still wearing the same dress from yesterday? I rolled my eyes. I looked down to see if I was. Part of my mind could confirm, that yes, I was still wearing the dress; but my mind was pretty much locked on the patch of blood that coated the chest of my dress. "Oh my God..." I breathed out, feeling sick. I quickly pulled my dress down only to realize it wasn't my blood that was soaking it. I gagged, and quickly squirmed out of my dress. I'd rather wander around in my underwear then to stare at this dress. I ran to the washing machine and threw my dress in, and I backed against the machine, trying to slow my breathing.

No. No. No! I squinted my eyes shut, not quite ready to try and understand this. What did I do last night?! Alls I remember is making out with Josh, then coming back here! Oh my God, did I do something to Josh. I felt like throwing up.

-

_On chapters that are multiples of three, half of it will be in Claire's point of view, just to tell you guys. Yes, there will be lots of Closh in this, so be warned if you are a Mosh fan. There will be no Mosh in my story, this I can assure you. Just a little fyi, every chapter (minus the prologue) is at least 3,000 words. _


	5. Chapter 4

As I woke up, stretching and yawning, I slowly drifted myself awake, content to merely sit up cross legged on my bed. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and blinked. The first thing I noticed; Claire was not currently in the room. The second was that the washing machine was running. I rolled my eyes. Claire must have stayed out way late. I wasn't surprised after that nonsense with Josh at Sushi Samba. I reached over to my night stand, admiring my bright red nails for a moment before they clamped onto my phone. I pulled it up towards my face and saw a new text from Cam. I blushed and ran a hand through my hair and clicked it.

**Cam:** Hey, Massie.

I took a moment to pause. What would I say to seem cool and classy? I bit down on my lip for a second, a nervous habit of mine before I finally pressed my fingers to keys and tapped hastily

**Massie: **What's up?

As soon as I sent that I groaned. I sounded like I was some rapper. Or that I was from the nineties. I rolled my eyes. I almost set my phone down, before I decided to cradle it in my bony arms. I blushed, and wondered why I got like this every time Cam text me. I like him a lot, that's for sure. I might even love him. A giggle escaped me as the realization set in. I. Love. Cam. "I love Cam," I said, tasting the words on my tongue. I'm not sure why, but it felt right.

**Cam: **Would you mind coming outside to talk to me for a second? I promise it won't take long.

I wanted to say, "take as much time as you need," but I figured that might sound a little too desperate, which is not something I wanted him to think I was, you know? I quickly text him back something to the effect of,

**Massie:** I'll be there, for sure!

**Cam: ** Thanks!

I quickly jumped up out of my bed, before looking down and realizing I was still in pajamas. I speed walked to my closet and pull out DAY Birger et Mikkelsen's coral cotton summer dress, I toss it on while slamming my foot into a pair of white flip flops while idly wondering where Claire was. I pushed open the door before jogging while waving to people I saw who were out and about that I knew.

As I neared the tree Cam leaned against I did my best not to blush as I grinned. "CAM!" I yelled. He looked up at me and nodded calling me over. I hurried my pace, before I reached him and said, "Hey, what's up?" I looked up at the bright blue sky for a moment before I glanced down at his face. I stared at his bright green eye, which was my personal favorite.

"Well, it's kind of difficult to bring it up..." He said, looking past me and squinting off into the bright sun. "I don't know how you'll take it..." I blushed, was he asking me out? I was prepared to say yes, so glad that we could finally be together when he said, "It's about Claire." My eyes widened.

"Claire?" I asked, doing my best to hide my suspicion. I tried to shake the jealous thoughts out of me, and I was doing my best. "What about her?" I scowled. Of course he wanted to talk about her, she's pretty, she's nice, she's... different. I did my best to keep the angry tears out of my eyes.

Cam looked at me confused for a moment before he finally said, "Why, uh, why are you crying?" I knew he felt bad for making me sad and or angry but I feel worse for making this subject, but dammit, I l wanted answers!

"Because." I said gritting my teeth, looking him in the eyes. "Why are you talking about _Claire_?"

Cam looked at me with widened eyes and said finally, in an even voice. "Do you still have that stupid crush on me?" Something about what he just said, it set me off. Made me so furious, I just pulled my hand back and smacked him right across the face. The noise startled me, and he wore a stunned look on his face. I pulled my hand away from him and he said, "Why the hell did you do that?" While rubbing his sore cheek.

"It's not stupid!" I cried. "You're the one who's stupid! God! You go and tell me you'll never want anyone then you want to date my roommate! God, Fisher, you're such a liar!" I was trying not to cry, and I know Cam could tell, but I didn't feel any sympathy for him any more. I stomped my foot on the ground. "It's not fair!"

"Massie! That's not what I'm talking about..." Cam said, blushing. "I'm saying that there is something strange about her... Something I was going to tell you about. I thought you would be mature enough, but I guess not." Cam said, looking at me levelly. "Should I trust you?"

I blinked at him, wiping my unshed tears. "Yes," I croaked, "you should trust me."

He sighed, and leaned back against the tree, before sitting down leaning against it. I fell to my knees, sitting lady like in my dress. "Do you sense _anything _strange about Claire?"

I sucked in my breath, "I thought I was the only one who noticed." I looked at him and he shrugged. I remember he could be very observant. "Like, she keeps getting shifty when someone mentions Ms. Desser, and you know how superstitious that old bat was." I rolled my eyes, not respecting the dead. "And... Josh was right. She did go into Ms. Desser's room before she died. I don't think she killed her, though." I added. I blushed, doing my best to forget my fit only a few seconds before.

"I don't think she did either." Cam said, agreeing with me. "I just think there is something off about her... Yesterday, you know how Claire and Josh stayed out late?"

I nodded, eager to here what he was saying. There was adrenaline pumping in my blood, I wanted to know what was happening. I felt nervous being around her, but I had assumed I was the only one. "When I woke up this morning she wasn't in bed."

Cam pursed his lips for a moment before he said, "Last night. At about one or so, Claire carried Josh in. She was supporting him, he was leaning completely against her, and then she just left, and get this, she jumped out the window. But before that, she changed Josh into his pajamas. I don't think she knew that I was awake, I guess she just assumed I was sleeping, but it was the weirdest thing."

I blinked at him. "That sounds... too weird. Way too weird." I say rubbing my hair. "Why would Claire change his clothes for him and carry him in unless he was totally wasted." I thought about it for a second, "there's no way either of them look old enough to get alcohol, either." I added. "And the window? I don't think I can believe that."

Cam shrugged. "I should have known you were too immature for this."

I glared at him. "I am plenty mature for this, you ass! Seriously, what is with you, recently! Okay, I got it! She climbed in a window and changed him." I scowled and rolled my eyes at him. "God, this isn't even about you, this is about the fact that I should know about my roommate, and how 'odd' she is."

"Alright, fine then." Cam rolled his eyes. "Do you know anything about Claire?"

"Well," I said, ripping blades of grass off the warm earth. "She's not in the room, right now. Clearly she's not in yours, and she's allergic to the sun, so I have no idea where she is right now." I said, looking at the bright sky, wondering where she is. "Not a clue." I added.

Cam stood up fast, and held his hand out to me, offering it to me. I obliged him, and he said, "Well, then I guess we should go find her, right?" He didn't hold my hand a moment longer then he had too, which kind of depressed me even more. I tried grabbing his hand, but he moved it out of the way. I bit down angrily on my lip. Why can't I be more forward with him, he knows I like him. I made a note my head to be.

"Well, last time I found her she was under the bleachers, you know." I added bitterly.

-

We didn't speak as we walked to the bleachers, and I badly wanted to say something but I resisted the urge. As we neared it Cam spoke, "You know this is insane."

I didn't say anything to him, as we neared the bleachers, we saw a pale body spread out across the grass. I squinted at it for a moment before I took off running to it. My knees roughly hit the warm grass as I dropped to them while staring at Claire. She was lying almost completely exposed to the sun as she was just wearing her bra and panties. I looked at her for a moment before I quickly put my hands under her head and under her legs, and I surprisingly lifted her up easily, her body too light.

"Oh my God," Cam said, as he took her from me. "C'mon, let's get her to your dorm!" He said as he took off running, Claire's legs and arms sticking out as he ran his fastest with her. After I stood for a moment, shocked, I took off running my fastest after him.

After a few moments, I don't know the exact time only that it seemed like forever, I made it to my room. Cam was already in there, with Claire propped on _my _bed. I didn't say anything though, I just looked at him before finally voicing my questions. "What was she doing? ...Do you think she was killing herself, Cam?" The thought hadn't occurred to me but now it kept pushing itself into my brain. It was a little to think someone would want to do that to themselves. I swallowed as I anticipated his answer.

"I don't know what she was trying to do..." Cam looked at me for a second as he put a hand to Claire's forehead. "Do you know anyone who is taking first aid now?" Cam asked me urgently.

I pulled out my cell phone poised to text before I said, "It's Alicia... Claire and her don't get along..." Cam looked at me for a moment before I finally said, "you're right, Alicia isn't that petty." I text her fast, letting her know we needed help from her, she's excelled surprisingly at health since she took the class in 7th grade, now she's taking extra health classes, and general nurse care or something. I wasn't paying attention when she told me.

"What are we supposed to do in the mean time?" I asked nervously.

"I...I have absolutely no idea." Cam swore as he finally sat down in a chair in front of the bed. "She's breathing, that's all I know. It's faint but it's there. See it?" He pointed at her stomach as it gradually fell and raised but it was slow.

We both jumped as Alicia opened up the door. She didn't look at Claire in anyway except as a patient, which definitely made me feel a lot better about being friends with Claire. It's time like this that I felt a bloom of appreciation for Alicia. I beamed at her, she's willing to help everyone, whether she likes them or not.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked, checking for a pulse. She blinked, confused, and she said, "Claire, uh, she has no pulse... That can't be right." She checked again without getting better results. She finally looked at her as Claire's skin slowly gained angry red marks on her skin. "Anybody got a Benadryl? Oh wait, I do." She reached into her bag and pulled it out.

Soon after we looked at each other and Alicia said, "Was she trying to kill herself?" I shrugged not knowing the answer to the question. Cam shrugged to and Alicia finally spoke again, "She needs to get to a counselor, you guys. Suicide is something serious that needs to be addressed." Alicia sighed, and I could see in her eyes she felt bad about talking bad about her.

"What's her mental state. You guys know her better than I do. What's she like?" Alicia said, doing her best to get to the bottom.

"I think... I don't think she's stable." Cam said, finally answering her.

"I think it's a lot worse than that." I replied to him.

"She has two personalities, one's nice Claire, the other one is constantly sarcastic and bored. Maybe depression? Not to mention the fact she had seen Ms. Desser a little before she died, so she's probably majorly stressed about moving to a new school." Cam reasoned. "Not to mention all the stuff about her that happened at her old school where we don't know anything about her past."

"That makes a lot more sense," I breathed. "I got a strange vibe from her, did anybody else?" Cam and Alicia nod. My stomach growls and I blush. "That's what I thought. Now let's go get some food before I die of starvation." I moaned the first part. Skipping breakfast it was about lunch now so I was ravenous.

We ended up eating at Subway, though it's not necessarily the best food I ever had, it was definitely satisfying.

We tried to change the subject to happier things but it didn't really work. Nobody was in a talking mood, one of our new friends had tried to kill them self. It was a little strange to acknowledge, and I don't think I would ever think the same of her ever again. She just seemed as if she had the perfect life. Why would she want to kill herself? I asked this to Alicia as we were walking back without Cam since he had to go help one of the teachers, we decided not to inform them of Claire's little stunt.

"Well," Alicia began, pausing. "Depression is a really crippling thing, Massie. Something really bad must've happened to her, I'm willing to bet. Something that affected her in such a way. Every small thing we do can affect someone in a huge way." Alicia said, displaying her maturity that made me glad she was my friend.

I thought about this for a moment, focusing on my shoes as I walked. "It's true, I imagine, that life must have been bad for her. It's just so hard for me to wrap my mind around it, you know? It just seems so warped. Who would have thought it would be Claire?"

Alicia nodded. "Don't I know it."

When we finally made it back to the room Claire was on her side, in a different place then we last left her. "I was talking to her last night and she said she didn't like Josh." I said hopefully making my friend happy. I don't understand practically every girls obsession with him, but whatever.

"No big deal," Alicia said while looking interested. "Have you noticed he's always wearing Ralph Lauren? Cute." Alicia noted, while I giggled. She looked at me and said, "Any progress with Cam?"

I bit my lip, not wanting to mention what had happened before we found Claire. "I may have let it slide again that I liked him, and he said that I needed to get over my stupid crush on him." I did my best not cry again, as I saw Alicia's big eyes, filled with sadness for me. "I just don't understand it, Alicia! Why won't he go out with me! It's like... I dunno, it just hurts me! He's a good guy it's not stupid to have a crush on him!" I defended.

"It's because he doesn't think he's good enough for someone," a voice said, sounding tired. It was followed shortly by a yawn.

I turned around to see Claire, pulling herself off the bed, and crawling under the covers. "Claire?" I said, jumping up. She waved me away with her hand.

"I don't want to talk about it, Massie." She looked up and saw Alicia watching the exchange. "Hello," she said pleasantly before settling into bed. "I'm so tired." She whined.

"That's the Benadryl working." Alicia explained. "Are you okay."

"Mhmm," Claire hummed yes, while snuggling deeper in the bed. I thought about what she said. Maybe he really did think that way... How could I show him he does deserve someone, I pondered. Once Cam gets his mind set on something he won't change it. I rolled my eyes at how stubborn he was most of the time. It was insane.

"I think she's asleep," Alicia said, a few minutes later.

"Alicia do you think he really thinks he doesn't deserve anyone?" I asked her, glancing at her pretty face. "I wouldn't be really surprised, you know, but it's just... not something I figured would be his reason. I guess it does make sense." I murmured.

Alicia shrugged. "Every person is different, he could very well think that. You said Claire didn't like Josh right? And she answered immediately with what she thinks is wrong with Cam. She probably feels the same way, you know." I blinked, that actually makes a lot of sense. Wow, Alicia is on the ball.

"Why are my friends so weird," I said giggling with Alicia, only half kidding.


End file.
